1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotatable bearing base; and more particularly, the rotatable bearing base can assist a peripheral electronic unit to electrically connect with an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the vigorous development of the electronic information related industry, many electronic and information products are designed to be multi-function and thin products, and therefore facilitate a user to carry and use anytime and anywhere. Taking notebooks as an example, products with lightness and thinness, high capacity batteries and complete functionality have already been on the market. These advantages make the user able to operate these products for a long time at any desired place and bring enormous convenience.
Additionally, taking a Universal Serial Bus (USB) peripheral electronic unit (such as a keychain drive, a television box, a fan, a lighting unit, etc.) as an example, it is popular for computer users because it is easy to operate by connecting it with the USB port of the computer only.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating that a USB peripheral electronic unit 72 is connected to a notebook 7 according to prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the USB peripheral electronic unit 72 is usually plugged into a USB connection port 70 which is at one side of the notebook 7, thus connects electrically to a processing module (not shown in the figure) of the notebook 7 to carry on an action such as information processing or transmitting.
For example, when the USB peripheral electronic unit 72 is a keychain drive, it can communicate and store the data inside itself or inside the notebook 7. Moreover, when the USB peripheral electronic unit 72 is a television box, it can receive a television signal via an antenna and transmit the television signal to the notebook 7. After processing, the television signal is broadcasted on the notebook 7 to allow the user to watch TV.
Most of the USB peripheral electronic units are connected to computers or other electronic apparatuses by the plugging method shown in FIG. 1. This connection method is simple and convenient; however, the USB peripheral electronic units may naturally droop because of their weight, and even cause bad contact and unstable electrical connection problems. Additionally, this type of connection method is also easy to make the USB peripheral electronic units fall off from their connecting electronic apparatuses because of external force collision, and then cause accidental conditions such as the transmission interruption, the data damage, the electronic apparatus breakdown, etc. These problems are also easily happened on other connection ports (for example, Mini USB connection port, IEEE 1394 connection port or other connection ports) and their corresponding peripheral electronic units.